


Confusing  Feelings

by h8games08



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27119729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h8games08/pseuds/h8games08
Summary: Sometimes words come out the wrong way
Relationships: Butch/Buttercup Utonium
Kudos: 6





	Confusing  Feelings

“Goooaaallll” Buttercup yelled as she shot another ball into the goal. The black and white soccer ball went through the poor goalie’s shaky legs. ‘well that raps up practice girls you can go home now” Coach Lin said as she put her blue visor in her white duffle bag. The woman was in her late forties but still could beat any footballplayer with ease. She had thin blonde hair that was down to her shoulder blades and was wearing a blue tracksuit even in the summer heat. Buttercup grabbed her green and black duffle bag and started walking. 

She heard some of the girl’s soccer team talk about some mall sale and that was Buttercup’s cue to leave. She put on her favourite basketball hat and headed out of the field. She was running as fast as she could I mean there was a meal waiting for her. She was determined to get that meal as fast as she could.

“what are you making you son of a bitch”. Buttercup crashed the mojo’s residence’s old brown door. Boomer looked away from the flat screen T.V to meet Buttercup’s fierce green eyes and shrugged her off. It wasn’t the first time Buttercup had broke the door. “Brick’s going to kill you” Boomer said as he continue to watch a bunch of cartoons. Buttercup rolled her eyes and headed to the kitchen and of course Butch was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. He had on an apron Buttercup had got him as a gift for his birthday. Only a few people knew Butch could cook and one of those people were Buttercup. 

“What do we have here for Dinner”. 

“Hey butterbutt how was practice”

“okay I guess but it doesn’t matter give me a bowl of whatever you got”

“needy much”

Shut up asshole”

“yes ma’am”

Butch prepared the food as Buttercup got the plates from the cabinet. Buttercup could remember every little detail about the house by heart. She took a 2 plates and 2 forks and put them down on the table. She helped Butch make the spaghetti sauce as he made the spaghetti. 

“Butters you can’t mix the sauce like that let me show you”

Butch guided her hand as she mixed the sauce. She felt her cheeks go red but they were nothing more then friends plus she was dating Mitch so she could not have feelings for Butch. He was just in her personal space that’s all but the way he whimpered in her ear the way he got her you could see there was a bond. 

The moment soon broke due to a loud voice from the living room. The two green’s looked at Boomer who had called Bubbles.

“Hey sweetie how are you”

“I’m great Boomie but this place isn’t the same without you but how are you, how was school, did you finish your homework, what about art”

Boomer met Butch’s furious green eyes and took that as a cue to go to his room. Buttercup rolled her eyes. They finished making the food and put food on the plates.Buttercup couldn’t get over the fact that she had been blushing when Butch was near her. She has a boyfriend, what was wrong with her? 

They two began eating and remained pretty quiet. Butch went on his phone and laughed like an idiot at whatever would pop up on the screen. Buttercup looked at him while she played with her food but she could only look at his lips and how it would feel to kiss him. 

“Butterbutt what the hell is wrong with you?”

“I’m just going to eat at home Butch”

“No one is home there won’t it get lonely”

“Butch mind your own fucking business for once, and leave me the fuck alone!”

Maybe her tone was a little rude but she didn’t mean for it to come out like that. Butch looked genuinely hurt and mixed with that anger cam out.

“Get the fuck out of my house”

The only sound left was the door opening and closing with a creak.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make this longer but idk


End file.
